unborn
by Axel bby
Summary: an experimental, noncanon story based in the kingdom hearts universe.
1. first solitude

Where am I?

Who am I?

Blind, I'm wandering alone. All I can feel is emptiness. Loneliness. I search, moving, traveling. Where? Somewhere. I'm uncertain. I can't understand. Any thoughts that maybe conjure are soon erased and made inferior to the void loneliness I feel.

How bad I want to see. How bad I want to be accompanied.

How much I wonder who I am.


	2. second solitude

I can see now. See better, at least. Everything is blurred; basic, faceless shapes. How do I know this is not how the world supposed to be seen? Despite from the light, sometimes I can see moving figures.

Companions? They continue on. Pay no mind to me. Perhaps I should pay no mind to myself.

Yet I want so bad to feel how I remember.

But what am I remembering?


	3. single cluster

I found somebody. I found a lot of somebodies. I cannot really make out what they are, simply long strands of blurriness. However, they embrace me, they surround me. I love the way their bodies against mine feel.

I lay, in euphoria, feeling the tight squeeze and our bodies constantly rubbing against each other. We are bound together, the large mass of us. There is no communication, only the idea that everyone other body I come in contact with also feels the loneliness I feel.

It makes me forget that which I once tried so hard to remember. Perhaps I found my place here.


	4. third solitude

My vision has become sharper. I feel as perhaps the others have too, but the focus of their uncertain eyes might tell me otherwise. I want them to see like me.

I've heard clicks some try to make. Others respond, yet all of us are aware that these clicks make no sense. We all are simply trying to communicate. Close the void of loneliness that is so close to banishment.

I try to imitate the clicks and sounds. "Who we?" I call out and the entire cluster goes silent.

They all move from under, from over, from around me. They form a circle around me.

I am alone and cold once more. I try to remember that which I forgot again.


	5. final solitude

They've not stopped circling me. They've not swooped back in and offered the serenity of their bodies. No matter how much I imagined them doing it, they never did. I notice every now and then, one will fall, disappear. Its spot was soon replaced.

I try to remember to forget about them. How did I know that emotion of fulfillment? How did I know to search for it? What were the noises I made that scared away my companions?

"Help!" I call out. How strange the word feels on my mouth, how I can form such a word. It intrigues me, at the same time sending the crowd around me into vicious fits of unease and rapid movement. "Help!" I call out louder. Louder. Louder.

A face appears in my memory, and then, I myself, disappear.


	6. first contact

I don't know where I am! However, what else is new? Yet this new place overwhelms me. It is moist, very, very wet. The loneliness fills every inch of my body. All the colours-all the lights, the hues, the shades.

I scream senselessly. Perhaps this strange sound that came from me was the sound I should have made when I was with the others. Would the except me then.

"Shut up!" A harsh, angry voice calls out to me and stops my screams dead in their tracks.

"Patience. Remember, you were hardly any different," A smoother, softer voices follows. I don't quite understand what they are saying, but I feel as if I should understand it. As if something deep inside of me understood it. All I knew was the tones. I should not trust the louder one, trust the softer one.

I realize two shapes before me and am surprised at their appearance. I had thought them inanimate before, as the long, thick, brown rods erecting from the ground were. "Welcome," The softer one calls, holding out its hand to me.

I do the only thing I know how and latch onto it. Hold it tight with my limbs, which I am now aware of. Was I so different from those who surrounded me?

Perhaps it was better they did not see.

It laughs deeply. Laughs? The word came so easily to me, as I grow curious as to what it is.

"Oh, look. She likes you," The harsh voice hissed resentfully.


End file.
